


Welcome home

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [32]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff and minor angst, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, Minific, Minor Injuries, Ruby being a dolt, Weiss patching up Ruby, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss starts to worry when Ruby 'disappears'. Then Ruby turns up at her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3zz1ia/welcome_home_xenon54165_on_da/cyqd1gj?context=3
> 
> Source: http://pleadin18.deviantart.com/art/White-Rose-Welcome-Home-485032343

The ticking of the clock was relentless.

 _She's late she's late she's late_ it whispered.

Weiss tried calling Ruby's scroll, like she's done half a dozen times already.

Nothing. Still nothing.

She'd heard nothing from the hospitals she'd called, nothing from Beacon.

Ruby Rose had disappeared.

Weiss was wearing a groove in the floor from her pacing back and forth, knotting and unknotting her fingers.

"Ruby, where are you?"

And then, she heard something. Muttering and grumbling.

Weiss ran to the door. She heard someone fiddle with the lock.

She opened the door, knowing that she entrusted the key to only one other.

Ruby Rose stumbled through the suddenly-open door and into Weiss' arms.

"Ruby!" Weiss gasped. "You're hurt!"

"Hi, Weiss." Ruby said, ignoring the scratches and scrapes that decorated her. "How are you doing?"

"How am I... Ruby, look at you!"

"They're minor wounds. I jumped off a cliff to escape a Deathstalker that unexpectedly turned up."

"You did _what_? Weiss stammered, inspecting Ruby's various injuries.

"It was fun." Ruby smiled.

"But why come to me? Why not a hospital, or Beacon? Why is your scroll off?

"Because you'll give me hugs and kisses when you patch me up."

Weiss opened her mouth to argue, but closed it.

"I'm getting the medical kit. You can have your attention fix, but then you're calling Beacon, right?"

Ruby nodded, following Weiss to the bathroom. She sat on a stool whilst Weiss bustled around, muttering about how worried she had been, how Ruby was such a monumental dolt and how worried she'd been and...

Ruby winced as Weiss used cotton soaked in a pale yellow liquid to gently sponge the long cut on her cheek. It stang nastily, but Ruby knew better than to complain. Weiss was nothing but thorough in her treatment. But she also brought a personal side to it.

Weiss hummed an old tune softly as she dabbed the cotton on Ruby's hands, arms and legs.

Plasters (yes, we call them plasters over here) were then applied, supporting Ruby's claim that they weren't so bad after all.

Ruby had a smirk on her face when Weiss applied the last one.

"I counted six." Ruby said.

"Fine, six." Weiss said.

Each kiss was punctuated with part of Weiss' rant.

"Ruby. Rose. You. Are. A. Dolt."

Weiss smiled at the end of the kissing spree/ rant.

"And I love you." She said, cupping Ruby's face for one last kiss.

"I love you too, Weiss." Ruby said, leaning forward.


End file.
